What's A Girl to Do?
by ToXicCarEss
Summary: She's a stubborn,sassy,spitfire 21 year old human,and he's an arrogant,self-centered,cold hearted demon Lord of the West. Like getting thrown into the past and running from demons isn't bad enough,now Danni finds herself at the mercy...rest in summary ch.
1. Summary

Ok first Inuyasha quiz yay! This story is completely random like all my others. Can't really help it these ideas just pop into my head and I have no idea where they are headed till I actually start writing,so bare with me.

Summary- She's a stubborn,smart ass,sassy,spitfire 21 year old human,and he's an arrogant,self-centered,cold hearted,snobbish...well you get the idea...demon Lord of the West. Like getting thrown into the past and running from demons isn't bad enough,now Danni finds herself at the mercy of a certain demon Lord and his two very strange companions. What's a girl to do?

Will these two learn to see past outer appearances or end up killing each other. And will Danni ever find her way back home? You'll have to read to find out :P

Danni- To put it simply she's insane :P And oh how we love insane characters. She's just your average stubborn,smart ass,sassy, spitfire 21 year old. I have a pic of what she looks like as my avatar on my profile,so your all welcome to check it out. I didn't create the picture and have no idea where it came from I just found it on Google and it was perfect.


	2. Chapter 1 Into the Past

K here goes chapter one! As always thanks to whoever takes the time to read and review my stories. Reviews are appreciated and flames are tolerated..though I think they are useless,but have at it. Disclaimer: Oh and I do not own the show Inuyasha or any of its characters. The only character I own is Danni. So no suing!

"I think I dropped something." Kagome tried to look around for what had caused the light sound,but it was kind of difficult to do while trying not to drop all her books and the bag in her arms.

"With all this crap you carry around I wouldn't doubt it. Come on! You can look for whatever it was when you get back." Kagome glared at Inuyasha's retreating back as he walked through the door leading down to the well.

"But what if it was something important!?"

"Will you just come on!" Kagome let out a huff ,but followed after Inuyasha hoping that whatever it was wasn't something she would need later.

If only she knew then the events that she had just set into motion.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Okay well I guess that's everything. I'm off to work and your in charge of the house,so please try to keep the destruction to a minimal." A girl with short black hair and hazel eyes grinned down at her best friend who sat glaring up at her from her couch. Danni had come to visit her from America and was currently staying with her for a few months.

"Yea yea I'll try not to blow the house up or set it on fire,but that's all I can promise."

"Thanks that makes me feel so much better. I'll see ya in a couple of hours."

"I'm counting down the seconds." Mai just rolled her eyes and started for the door waving goodbye to her friend. Danni breathed out a sigh of relief. She loved Mai like a sister but the girl could be seriously neurotic sometimes. Danni was just about to rise from the couch but jumped and stumbled back down onto it as the front door burst open.

"I forgot! Don't forget to feed and walk Suzu!" At the mention of its name a young puppy came racing into the room. Danni reached down and grabbed it before it could make its escape. Setting the wiggling dog on her lap she turned to send her friend an exasperated look.

"You already told me that about five times! Will you just go before you get canned!"

"What? Oh! Work..right! I'll see ya later!"

Danni just sweat dropped as her friend went racing out the door once again.

"Your owner is psycho you know that?" The dog just whined and licked her face.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Uh! Will you just go to the bathroom already!?" Danni glared at the young dog who seemed way more interested in smelling everything they passed than doing his business.

'Damn,we've been walking for a freakin hour! I'll wined up back in America before this dog goes to the bathroom!" She let out a huff as she adjusted her sunglasses and stared up at the sky.

"All right that's enough you had your chance now you'll just have to hold it! If ya know what's good for you you'll go before we get home." Before Danni had turned fully around,determined to drag the pup back home,something caught both their eyes. When Danni realized what it was her eyes grew wide and she tried to get a vice grip on the leash,but unfortunately it had already slipped through her fingers as Suzu gave chase. She watched as the chubby cat arched its back and let out a hiss before taking off,Suzu hot on its trail.

"Damn it Suzu get your ass back here!" She took off at a sprint after them,which was rather difficult considering her footwear.

'Hell of a day for me to wear sandals.' She thought with a snarl as she whipped around a bend,skidded and stumbled to regain her balance.

Ten minutes and five injured pedestrians later,Danni stood panting at the bottom of a set of very large stairs. With a large sigh she started climbing,cursing everyone and everything to hell with each step. When she finally reached the top of the stairs she looked around and found herself in what looked to be a shrine. She hesitated for a few minutes before entering the property. After a quick glance around she determined that no one was home or they were inside the house. She was about to go knock on the door and ask if it would be okay to look around when barking caught her attention. Without a thought she took of in the direction she thought it came from and found herself outside a small building.

'Wonder where this goes?' She took a few hesitant steps closer and suddenly heard a crack. Looking down she took a step back and saw she had stepped on something. Kneeling down she examined the object closer. It looked to be a small glass container of some sort. Something else caught her eye and she reached out and picked the two small objects up in her hand. When she opened it she saw two pink shards of some kind shinning up at her.

"Pretty." She examined the strange shard in here hand before a soft "meow" brought her back to reality. She looked up just in time to see the cat Suzu had been chasing dart past her and head down the steps of the small building in front of her. Danni stood up and without thinking shoved the strange jewel shards into the pocket of her jeans and hurried after the cat.

It was dark inside and she had to strain her eyes to see as she made her way down the few steps. When her foot touched the ground she found herself standing in front of a well. She walked over and peaked inside. It didn't go down to far and she saw it was empty.

'Well at least the cat didn't fall in and get stuck.'

She turned away from the well deciding to leave the cat and go try to hunt down Suzu,but unfortunately she hadn't noticed the cat walk up to her and sit by her feet. So she turned,stepped on his tail,which had the cat let out a screech, and with a startled yelp Danni jumped back and felt herself falling. Not onto the floor of the hut,oh no,but down into the well. She tried to make a grab for something,anything but it was no use. All she could do was shut her eyes and wait for the impact,but it didn't come. Instead she found herself opening her eyes to see the whole well glowing a bright pink. Looking around in confusion she noticed she wasn't really falling anymore,but seemed to be almost floating. She was able to scramble up into a sitting position and watch the lights swirl around her. She slowly reached out a hand as if to catch the lights but found them beginning to fade. Before she new it they were completely gone and she just continued to simply sit and stare. Blinking a few times she regained her ability to think and began to study her surroundings. It looked like she was in a hole. She reached out her hand once more and it connected with what seemed to be wood.

'The well. I'm inside the well.' Yea that made sense. She fell inside the well,but what was with all those lights? Obviously she had hit her head on the way down.

Danni tried standing and was relieved to find she hadn't seemed to do any major damage to herself. She looked up to try and find a way out and was confused to see blue sky. The well had been housed inside a little shack,so how could she be able to see the sky? She'd figure it out once she got out. Looking around once more she saw vines growing down the side of the well. Thinking it best not to even ask where those had come from she gave them an experimental tug and decided they should be strong enough to hold her. She began hoisting herself up.

'I'm getting enough exercise to last me a year.' After struggling for a bit she managed to grip the edge of the well and pull herself the rest of the way up. She slung her leg over the edge till her foot touched down on the grass covered ground and than...wait a sec..grass covered? With a feeling of dread Danni closed her eyes,took a deep breath, looked up, opened them and proceeded to fall flat on her face in surprise. She picked up the top half of her body and glanced wildly around at her surroundings. The sun shone through the trees of the thick and vast forest that surrounded her.

'What the hell!?'

What happened to the shrine,to the cat and Suzu,what the hell happened to Tokyo!?

She hauled herself off the ground and looked around the clearing. What the hell was she supposed to do now? She needed to get out of here and find her way back home. Without really thinking about it she found herself tentatively walking through the unfamiliar surroundings. Standing around staring at the trees all day wasn't going to do her any good. Maybe if she just kept moving she would find a familiar landmark or run into someone she could ask for directions. Yea,there was no need to worry. So she was a little lost. She'd find her way home eventually. After all she wasn't on another planet..just a little turned around.... No big deal. With new found determination Danni continued walking convinced she'd end up stumbling upon a house or a road she could follow into town..hell the forest couldn't go on forever,at least she hoped not.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Mi Lord! Please wait for me Mi Lord!" A small green imp jogged to catch up to a tall man with long silver hair who was dressed in a white kimono,but the man continued walking as if he had not heard the imp's cries. The imp let out a sigh as he stopped to catch his breath. A young girl with dark black hair,dressed in a bright kimono who had been following close behind paused by his side.

"Are you all right master Joken?" The imp just glared at the human girl,but it didn't seem to faze her in the least. The imp simply ignored her as he resumed his attempt to catch up to his Lord. The young girl watched him go than just smiled and skipped happily after them.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

She had lost track of how long she had been walking for,a couple minutes,a few hours,who knows? She had removed her sandals which had started to hurt her feet and finally sat down at the base of a tree to rest. So the forest seemed to be a bit thicker than she had originally thought. She'd rest here for a while and keep going,maybe try a different direction. Which direction had she come from? Everything looked exactly the same..trees..trees and yep you guessed it..more trees. With a huff she closed her eyes for a minute than stood. It would be best just to keep going straight.

The sudden crunching startled her and had her looking around questioningly. It sounded like something was coming through the forest. Probably just a deer..no big deal. But as the sounds got closer they became a lot louder. Okay maybe it was a bear...they rarely attack people unless provoked..she would be fine. When she saw the first tree collapse she decided either a herd of elephants were trampling through the forest or something very,very big was headed her way. She should run,but her feet refused to move and she could just watch as a line of trees fell in a straight path right towards her. When the head emerged she let out a strangled cry. When its huge body was revealed she thought she would die from shock. The enormous creature seemed to look around before its eyes locked on her.

'This is all a dream. I'm obviously lying unconscious in the well and this is all a freakish hallucination.'

Than the creature let out a roar which seemed to shake the very ground they stood on and jolt Danni's body into overdrive. Before she new it she was tarring through the forest. Branches scratched her face and clawed at her body but she kept running,in which direction,she had no clue.

'Oh Kami please let me wake up soon!' But as another branch scratched her cheek and she felt the sharp sting she got the sinking suspicion she wasn't dreaming.

Well there's chapter one! Hope all who read enjoy!


End file.
